Ben 10 Universes Combined
by Copicat123321
Summary: When the Original, Ultimate Alien & Future forces meet to combine for unknown reasons there can only be one answer, chaos! Features some Gwevin & Benlie. Also, do the poll on my profile. Lasts until 20th May!
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Universes Combined

2005

"Easy money, you said," Frightwig announced as she dodged Gwen Tennyson's kung fu.

"Ah, this is getting nowhere!" Gwen called across the bank towards her cousin Ben.

"Got my hands full a bit here too," Ben in the form of Fourarms yelled back as he struggled with the powerhouse Thumbskull.

"Me as well Gwen!" Their Grandpa Max replied too whilst hiding from Acid Breath.

Acid Breath walked towards the counter silently, like a zombie. "You can't hide from me forever, old man!" He yelled.

"You're right," a voice from behind the counter replied, "I can't!"

Then Max rose up from behind the counter holding a blaster aimed at Acid Breath. "A Lepidopterran fusion sleeper," he stated, "Not something you want to be hit by,"

On the other side of the room, Fourarms was still having a tough time with Thumbskull. "I'm too tough for you weakling!" Thumbskull pronounced.

"Oh really," Fourarms replied as he pushed the villain away, "Then try this on for size!"

He clapped all four of his hands together to create a shockwave. The sonic boom hit Thumbskull like a bus, sending him hurtling into the wall. "I don't feel too good..." he trailed off as he lost consciousness.

Gwen was hopping side to side, dodging Frightwig's long locks of hair. "Alright, that's it," she proclaimed.

She reached for her spellbook. She started flicking through the pages, "Here we are," she said, "Badickinis Metalalurca!"

Suddenly the metal balls hanging from Frightwig's hair stopped for a second, then started using the hair to tie Frightwig up. "This is how it always ends," she said as Gwen kicked her in the face.

The balls carried Frightwig and dropped her on top of the unconscious Thumbskull. Then they were accompanied by a blinding flash of light and a passed out Acid Breath was slumped on top of the two. Max joined his two grandkids. "This is getting easier by the day," he commented.

Then the flash happened.


	2. Chapter 2Impossible

Chapter 2: Impossible

2011

"Aaaagh!" Gwen screamed as she fell from the sky along with her cousin and her grandfather. "Awakatello Folliget!"

Suddenly the branches from nearby trees twisted and stretched to catch the three and carefully lower them to the ground. "Thanks Gwen," Fourarms breathed.

"Sshhhh, look over there," Max quietened the children.

They all looked through the trees of the forest where they landed. "What is it Grandpa?" Gwen whispered.

Max simply said, "Look,"

Out in the distance, three strangers were fighting a snake monster. "You cannot beat the might of Ssserpent!" it proclaimed.

"He's a bit self-absorbed isn't he?" the man dressed in a black top with grey sleeves and denim jeans announced as he reached down to the ground.

He touched a rock and suddenly rock was forming all over his body. Then he leaped into the air as his hand transformed into a mace and he landed a blow on the snake creature's body. Then a girl in a white shirt and a red cardigan wearing a black skirt rose up on a magenta platform. Then pink beams sprouted from her hands and wrapped around the monster. Then a crystal character that was purple with pink crystalline spikes sprouting from his chest ran towards the creature then sprayed it with multicoloured energy blasts. The monster, Ssserpent then faded into unconsciousness. "How many times do we have to tell you freak, no matter how many times you break your parole we'll find you," The crystal man stated.

He then touched the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he became a human wearing a black t-shirt, green jacket & skinny jeans in a green flash of light.

In the bushes Fourarms and Gwen were dumbstruck. "I think I know who they are," Fourarms claimed, "About a week ago I had this crazy dream where I'd gone to this white place and those three dudes were me, you and Kevin in the future,"

"Kevin?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Yea, and apparently you and him were ... **together**," Ben taunted.

"Us two, we hardly know each other dweeb! We'd never be together, ever! Eeaugh!" Gwen screamed.

"Embarrassed..." Ben continued humiliating his cousin in delight.

Then the Omnitrix started beeping and flashing red.

"Aaugh come on!" he complained.

Then in a red flash he was also human.

"Guys wait up," the 16 year old Gwen stopped her friends and they all looked towards the trees.


	3. Chapter 3 Io vs UF

Chapter 3: Unstoppable Force vs. Immovable Object.

Ben, Gwen & Max came out of the trees slowly. "Wow," Gwen said in shock, "Guess you **were** right for once,"

"Sorry do I know y-," the older Ben started, "Oh no, not you, I mean us, again!"

"Hello to you to..." Ben slyly remarked.

"This is impossible," Max said in awe.

"Ben Tennyson to Plumber Command. We've apprehended the criminal Ssserpent in Sector Seven-Five-Seven-Delta," Ben spoke into his Omnitrix.

"Received, by the way have you seen the geographical changes on your planet in the past hour?" the Plumber on the receiving end of the communicator asked.

"We're standing right next to a couple of them," Kevin said, inaudible to the communicator but clearly audible to Gwen as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow,"

"Yes, we've witnessed some," Ben continued. "Ben Tennyson out,"

"So, how's this happened?" the younger Gwen asked.

"Well ... you're as much in the know as we are," Ben sighed.

"Come on," the older Gwen said, "Let's get you to the Rust Bucket,"

As they walked away, a gang of strangers waited in the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

"Well, this it," Kevin told Max, who was sitting in the car with Gwen, "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"What did you do to it?" Max asked the teenagers.

"Ah, don't worry," Kevin said from the front seat, "This is Mark III, the original's still inside,"

In another car the younger Ben was harassing the older Ben, "So I really get a driver's license and I really have a girlfriend. Wicked Awesome!"

"Yes and yes, gah! I so wish Gwen was here right now!" the older Ben moaned as his car drove up the Plumber's Ship's ramp.

Young Gwen sat back, arms folded, "Man, the dweeb got even more dumbstruck!"

She aimed a look at her cousin, who stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Well, here we are then," Ben told the younger doubles, "The Rust Bucket Mark III,"

He drove into the landing bay and stepped out of the car. "Where's Grandpa?" he asked Gwen & Kevin.

"I think he's in the cockpit," Gwen recommended.

Ben walked up to the door of the cockpit. "Wait," Gwen warned Ben, "I detect other lifeforms in there,"

"Don't worry," young Ben walked forward coolly, "There are six of us, I think we can handle a couple lifeforms,"

His burning confidence was soon quenched however as when he tried to open the door, a surge of energy blasted him to the ground. "Aaaagh!" Ben yelled as he hurtled to the floor.

"It looks like a defence mechanism made to keep us, or anyone else, out," Young Gwen explained as she stood close to it.

Teen Ben and Gwen shot a sideways glance at Kevin, who answered with, "Whoa, don't look at me, I don't know how it got there!"

Then Kevin looked at it closely. "Well..." Ben commented after a couple of seconds.

"I don't think it's alien tech," Kevin wondered out loud, "If it was something like, I dunno, a Galvan

anti-matter ray fluctuated to develop a perfect circle and had its beams crossed to create an impenetrable shield, you'd be able to see tiny generators on the corners of the doors generating the beam. But there's nothing like that here at all, in fact it's kinda like magic,"

After a few moments silence younger Ben broke the silence, "Nerd!"

"Shut up dweeb," younger Gwen leaped to Kevin's defence, "I think it's kinda cool,"

Then she smiled.

But that happy moment didn't last for long as she narrowly missed a stream of fire from burning her to a crisp. Everyone turned around. "Gwen?" Older Ben asked his older cousin.

"Three more lifeforms in the room," Gwen answered, almost psychically knowing exactly what Ben meant by his question, "And only one's human, one's made of mana and I don't know that the other is,"

Then a voice came from the shadows, "I'm called Devlin!"

The creature stepped forward to reveal its form. It looked exactly like Kevin's first mutation.

"Stand back everyone," young Gwen told the others as she recited a spell, "Porta Patefacio,"

The hangar entrance opened up. Then Gwen got her spellbook out and turned to her allies. "Ortis Expositis," Gwen said as her spellbook flicked through its pages trying to find the right spell.

"There we are," She exclaimed, "Now, Sepulchrum Servo Nos,"

Both Ben's, both Gwen's Kevin & Max all found they could not move their legs. "What are you doing Gwen?" Young Ben asked.

"Yeah, whatever you're doing, I'm gonna stop you!" Devlin yelled at her as he raised his left arm.

Before he could hit her with flames however a magenta shield blocked his attack from even coming close. "Thanks," younger Gwen said to her older counterpart without looking up from her book, "Levo!"

Suddenly, everyone realized the entire ship was rising up into the air. Then Ben knew what his smart cousin was doing, "Wow, I owe you one when we get back," he yelled to his cousin over the noise of the air in the hanger being decompressed.

As the air was rushing out, Devlin was finding it extremely hard to stay on the deck. Teen Gwen was holding the cars in place to stop Kevin from being worried. Then young Gwen finally said one last spell to finish Devlin off, "Galeus Disruptus!"

A silver tornado came out of her hand and blew Devlin towards the open door. "Aaaagh!" he screamed.

As he was about to go through the entrance a green flash roared from the side and Upgrade leaped towards Devlin and caught him as he stretched himself out to block the entrance. Gwen, seeing that everyone would have to fight announced a spell with her last ounce of power, "Propinquus Porta Quod Planto Sepulchrum Northmanni,"

Simultaneously, the hangar entrance closed and everyone could move their feet again. A few seconds later Gwen passed out from the strain, "Gwen!" Ben yelled to his unconscious cousin.

He looked up, his eyes filled with fury and rage.


	5. Chapter 5 Raging Battle

Okay, after all the reviews I've been getting about me going too quick with the story and needing to make my chapters longer, starting with last chapter I've tried to take this advice to heart and change the story to make it longer. Also, on my profile you can easily see a poll there which I need answering for the story which closes on 20th May. Thank you!

Chapter 5: The Raging Battle

"That's it. You are gonna die!" young Ben yelled in anger at the two creatures who had just unintentionally caused his cousin to pass out.

Devlin whispered to his friend who had just saved his life, "Whoa, he looks just like you,"

"I know," the Upgrade doppelganger replied, "Weird,"

Then he turned to the fuming Ben who had just threatened him seconds ago. "Look we don't want to hurt you," he tried to reason.

"Yeah, I won't give you a chance to try!" Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix, turning the dial.

He pushed it down, and when the green light had faded, Ben was no longer there. In his place was the alien Benwolf. "Benwolf!" he yelled as he leaped forward towards the pair.

Whilst in the air Devlin fired multiple shots of flame at him, Benwolf evading every one. "You know what makes me mad?" he rhetorically asked, "That creeps like you still exist,"

Then he pulled his limbs in and extended them out like a jackhammer at Devlin's face. Devlin raised his right arm and grabbed Benwolf's legs. Ben struggled vainly in the iron grip of the crystalline arm. But then he stopped struggling and had an idea. "You might think you're Mr. Tough but you picked the wrong guy to go Diamondhead on!" he exclaimed.

Then his mouth opened up in four directions and he let out an ear-piercing shriek which caused Devlin to clutch his head in pain. His arm was also shattering into miniscule pieces. Devlin threw Ben across the room where he hurtled towards Kevin's car. The impact was narrowly stopped by older Gwen, who generated a beam made of mana to pull Benwolf back away from the car and back onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" the Upgrade asked Devlin.

"Yeah, Kenny," Devlin told his friend, "I'm fine,"

His arm was shedding into a small human arm. When this process was completed he then willed crystal to grow over the limb and, after a few seconds, it was good as new. "Whoa, that's impossible," Benwolf stared in awe.

Older Ben stepped forward. "If we can't both stop them then we're in trouble,"

He pushed up the dial of his Ultimatrix then after selecting the right alien slammed his hand down hard. The whole room was bathed in green light for a few seconds until the transformation was complete. When it was, a voice called out, "Goop!"

"Well if you guys are all changing then I might too!" Kenny called out.

He reached down for his Omnitrix symbol and it flashed. "Shellhead!" he called out.

(Since this alien has never been seen before I might as well do a description.)

This alien was a dark, pale green all over. Its shell almost encompassed his entire body. The back was an earthy green and the front was a creamy kind of colour. Its head had eyes which were huge and a light shade of green. It had a tiny mouth. All over its skin were hard, dark green patches marked in random places, like a load of birthmarks. The Omnitrix symbol was on the front of its shell. It stands perfectly upright. He also speaks with a lighthearted kind of voice.

(Description ended.)

"Whoa," Benwolf sighed, "Am I like the only one who can't get master control around here,"

"I used Grey Matter," Shellhead yelled.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Benwolf yelled as he charged forward to kick Kenny.

Quicker than his namesake, Shellhead retreated into his shell lightning-fast so that Benwolf couldn't harm him at all. "Uh, is this all you can do?" Benwolf asked, "Cause that's pretty lame,"

"Gwen," Goop told his cousin, "Stay with, uh, Gwen,"

"Got it," Gwen replied.

"Good," Goop said as he joined the brawl, "Alright Devvy, you're with me,"

Devlin started slashing at Goop wildly, but the slimy alien was just too fast for him hit. Then Goop's artificial gravity disk started flying in the air. Devlin took flight, and followed him.

Kevin was just watching the action unfold in his precious jet. But unknown to him, or to anyone but Devlin and Kenny, there was a creature in the shadows watching him closely. It ran out behind him and leaped but was stopped by Gwen's force field. Kevin turned around. It was one of Charmcaster's stone puppies. Kevin reached down, absorbed the steel on the floor and quietly said, "Okay Gwen, put the shield down,"

Gwen did as he wished and put the force field down. The moment she did however the stone beast jumped but Kevin was ready. He morphed his hand into a hammer and smashed the puppy into pieces in mid-air. "That kinda sucked," Kevin commented, "I wanted a bit more of a challenge,"

Then, as if hearing him speak, the rock puppy's remains started bringing themselves together to bring the puppy back to life. "Now that's more like it," Kevin remarked as he prepared himself for battle again.

All of the battles seemed to be a stalemate. Until, however, Gwen decided to pitch in. "Erumpo!" she yelled as violent explosions erupted all over the hangar, only hitting Kenny, Devlin & the rock puppy. Even Shellhead's impenetrable shell could not protect against the force. They were all catapulted, unconscious, toward the wall. "Now let's finish em!" Benwolf said as he prepared to strike their unconscious forms. But he was interrupted by a voice.

"Wait," it said as they all turned around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Smoothening Out

Ben, Ben, Gwen, Kevin & Max all turned around to see who had just told them to wait. It was Max. He walked out into the hangar, where it was clear a battle had erupted in there. "Ah," he said as he recognised his grandkids, Kevin and himself, "So I see you've met Kenny and Devlin,"

Then four other figures stepped out from behind him. Gwen gasped. It appeared to be one of the many alternate future versions of them. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max. (Alternate reality so Kevin's good) "What in the blazes," the younger Max exclaimed as he looked upon his older self, "I-I need a lie down,"

Then the older Ben asked his cousin "Gwendolyn, could you change them back please?"

"Gladly," Gwendolyn replied as her eyes glowed pink, "Ostendo sum verus vultus,"

A pink flash encompassed the entire room and Kenny, Devlin, even both Bens, were all human. "Whoa," young Ben remarked, "This is insane, that Kenny dude looks just like me!"

"And Devlin looks a bit like me at 10," Kevin also exclaimed.

"That's because," 66-year-old Max explained, "They're apparently your, well, kids,"

Ben almost fell over with shock. "No way," he said, awestruck.

"That's insane," Kevin added.

"Well you'd better believe it," Older Kevin told them, "Or nappies are gonna come as a shock,"

"Wait just a sec," Gwen paused them as she asked one of her possible future forms, "You could change them back with a simple spell. How powerful are you?"

Gwendolyn answered, "Oh, I went to train on Anodyne for a couple years. Then I became real powerful. For example, suscitatio,"

Younger Gwen coughed as she awoke from her unconscious state. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around the room, taking everything in.

Then Gwendolyn recited another spell, "Tribuo Monumentum,"

Suddenly both Gwendolyn and younger Gwen's eyes glowed magenta as Gwendolyn transferred her memories of the last few minutes to her younger counterpart. "Whoa," Gwen managed to get out, "I missed quite a bit didn't I?"

"You saved our lives," Ben told her.

"Yeah," Gwen suddenly smiled, "and you said you owe me one"

"Oh man!" Ben hit himself on the forehead.

"Didn't think I'd forget that did you?" Gwen asked him, without needing an answer.

"Anyway, moving on," Ben 10,000 told his allies, including the awakened Kenny and Devlin, who had also been filled in on events with the same spell, "We have to discuss how to track down these unnatural geographical occurrences to their primary source,"

"So, basically track down the psycho who's done all this and give him a serious butt-kicking!" young Ben dumbed it down.

"Sounds like a plan," Gwen agreed.

"But first," reminded teen Ben, "Can we get this ship down. All this wobbling about in the air is making me a bit que-,"

He then threw up all over the hangar.

After the ship was lowered, everyone sat in the cockpit. "Okay, here's what we've gotta do," Ben instructed, "We've got to make a list of every villain we've ever fought,"

"But that's gonna take forever," young Ben complained.

"True," Gwendolyn added.

"We could just check out the newspapers," teen Kevin pitched his idea, "The dude who's done this has got to do it to flaunt his power or show that he's in control,"

"That might actually work," older Kevin told his teenage counterpart, "It's insane, but it might just work,"

"Or we could just go to the base, check out the data core. After all, it does contain a long list of every villain we've ever faced," the 95-year-old Max reminded his grandkids before being cut off by younger Ben.

"No offence Grandpa, but you did say **long** list, that could take days, weeks, months!"

"Hmm..." Max pondered.

It's true, he thought, If they were to check the data core it could take ages to find the right information.

Suddenly his deep thoughts were held up by a series of screams invading the silence. "I think that's a cue to go see what's happening," older Kevin rallied everyone up, "Let's go,"


	7. Enoch

Following the recent poll it appears that Enoch has won the public vote. So, prepare for a long and exciting epic masterpiece.

Chapter 7: Enoch

"So, you definitely cannot pinpoint the villain who is attacking," Ben 10,000 spoke into his communicator.

For a few minutes he had been talking to his strategic planners, trying to pinpoint exactly who it is that had caused the screams the team had heard not long ago. "Well," Ben continued his conversation, "If you do find anything, just call,"

"Any luck," Gwendolyn came up and asked.

"Nah," Ben replied, "We've found someone, but he seems too well organized to be found,"

"Anyway," Ben told everyone, "Apparently the occurrence is happening in a location just three miles away from the jet,"

Teen Ben cut in, "So, we should take the cars then?"

"Are you kidding?" Ben 10,000 asked him, "You got something better ages ago,"

Then he started whistling. Suddenly a large black and green object started flying towards the jet. The rock puppy, Lucky, started growling and roaring furiously. "Oh yeah," Ben suddenly remembered, "Ship!"

"Ship," Ship groaned as he lowered to the ground in front of the jet.

"Good boy," Ben told him.

Lucky was still yapping furiously. "What's his problem?" Teen Kevin asked.

Kenny answered, "Lucky and Ship kinda have a rivalry going,"

"Oh," Kevin said.

Once they were all aboard Ship safely the door behind them started to close. Both Kevin's sat at the control panel, activating levers and pushing buttons. Older Kevin suddenly said to it, "Yip yip,"

Ship started to raise high above the houses. Then after getting to the right altitude he sped off at the speed of light. In less than a second they were already at the location. "You're saying that your scanners couldn't pick that up?" Teen Gwen asked.

"They might have had a cloaking field you never know," Kevin came up with a reasonable answer.

What they were all talking about was in the centre. Three men, all dressed in medieval clothing, were stood looking at the gang who had just trespassed. They were all in a city, where the men were holding a lot of citizens' hostage. The kids and teens both recognized who they were immediately.

"Enoch," they all muttered.

"Wow, he's not been on the scene for a while," Ben 10,000 told himself.

Kenny and Devlin both asked, "Who's Enoch?"

"So nice of you to finally join us," the Spartan resembling one said.

"I thank you for putting me in that dream device Tennyson," the youngest one mocked, "I can still remember crushing your skull,"

"Yeah," young Ben yelled back, "Well you're gonna wish you never woke up!"

"Strange," the future Enoch finally spoke, "The insolence in which you perceive us. Do you not understand that, as you may be able to defeat us alone, challenging all of us to a battle is truly a grave mistake?"

"Yeah, boring," young Ben interrupted, "Can we fight now?"

"We accept your offer," the oldest Enoch spoke.

"Well I guess it's time to go hero!" young Ben shouted.

All the Bens & Kenny reached for their Omnitrix's and Ultimatrix's. Devlin transformed into his mutated form. Both Kevins absorbed the brick from a nearby house and all the Gwens prepared their mana. "Alright," Spartan Enoch shouted, seemingly to no-one, "Everyone battle!"

Suddenly, all the apparent hostages removed a mask from their faces, becoming forever knights of all kinds. Even the Forever Champions were appearing. Even so, all the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix wielders pushed down their plates.

"Xlr8!" young Ben called out.

"Eye Guy!" teen Ben called out, "Oh yeah!"

"Wildvine!" Ben 10,000 shouted.

"Snakepit!" Kenny yelled.

(Yet another description.)

Snakepit has a purple body. Three cobra-resembling snake heads sprout from the top of his head. On these snake heads are thin, red eyes and a mouth with a forked tongue and two white fangs. There is the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He is wearing a sort of white skinsuit which shows his wide body but has a black ring around the edge of it and black sleeves with scaly arms protruding from them.

(Description ended)

"Go forth," youngest Enoch ordered, "We want their heads!"

"Nice," teen Kevin replied as he made a mace out of his brick hand.

An army of forever knights charged at them both with laser staffs and swords.

(These are the original series forever knights because it's a different group of knights)

"I never thought I'd miss smashing these guys' skulls in," older Kevin told his younger counterpart.

"I know," teen Kevin replied, "Cool, right?"

Meanwhile the three Gwens were having a bit of a harder time with the six Forever Champions who had decided to attack them. Teen Gwen was repeatedly smashing one in the skull with her energy constructs. But it was having no effect. Young Gwen was casting a few powerful spells at two Champions. "Vortresess Nebulai!" she yelled.

A bright blue shield opened out over her. Then she directed all of her attention to both of them and whispered, "Eterla Morbulus,"

Then the helmet and sleeves of the Forever Champions' armour crumbled to dust and they were exposed to a simple blast. "Kimo Chaa!" she cried as two blue lasers shot out from her hands and hit the Champions' square on the chest.

Teen Gwen, watching younger Gwen handle her villains, suddenly thought of a spell. Then she shouted at the Champion, "Somnus,"

The effect was instant. The Forever Champion collapsed to the ground, asleep.

Meanwhile, Gwendolyn was having a melee with the three remaining Champions. She kicked one of them, and then used judo to throw him at one of the others. Then she spoke a powerful spell, "Validus Navitas!"

A massive beam of magenta energy erupted from her hands as she blasted the Champions into the ground. After this moment of power, all of the Forever Champions' were unconscious. "Now let's make sure they don't come back," Teen Gwen told her counterparts.

"In 3...2...1...now!" she prepared, "Turbo!"

"Teewat Legora!" young Gwen yelled at the same time.

"Valde Ventus!" Gwendolyn cried.

All three generated a strong tornado which blasted all six of the Champions' from view.

Meanwhile, the Omnitrix & Ultimatrix wielders were having a much tougher time defeating the Enochs. "Can't...keep...this up," Eye Guy complained as a leather boot was pressed upon his back.

He then combined the three eyes on his shoulder to form one big eye. Then he fired an ice beam at the Spartan Enoch's leg, freezing it instantly. He then grabbed Enoch's leg and threw him to the ground. Then he formed all of his eyes together to make one massive one on his chest and fired a huge ray of green lightning at Enoch. However, it did not hit as at the same moment Enoch raised his sword to deflect the beams. "Hmm...That thing's tougher than it looks," Eye Guy muttered to himself, "Maybe I should try a different approach,"

Then he used his freeze ray to freeze his sword to his chest. Enoch could now not move his hands any more. "It appears that we have come to a standstill," Enoch told Eye Guy.

"And now it's even easier to beat you," Eye Guy replied as another green blast came from his chest, knocking Enoch clean out.

"Heh, still pretty weak aren't you?" he mocked as if Enoch was still conscious.

Meanwhile, Wildvine was handling future Enoch pretty easily. "You've been gone a long time Enoch," he mocked, "You've lost your touch,"

Enoch then retaliated. "I think you'll find," he told Ben, "that it is you who is the least powerful,"

He took out his sword and pointed it towards Wildvine. "You shall now shrivel in my excellence!" he called.

His sword released a blue ray of light. It hit Wildvine in the stomach. He recoiled as ice crystals formed around his body. Then he was white and fully frozen.

On the other hand, Xlr8 and Snakepit were having a few problems. Xlr8 was repeatedly charging towards Enoch and was repeatedly blocked by his sword. Snakepit, on the other hand, had a few problems of his own. "Gah! Why did I have to be stuck with you two?" the middle head asked his two counterparts.

"Well you can easily change back if you don't want us here," the head on the right retorted.

"I think I might just do that," The main, leading head said.

As he went to grab the Omnitrix another arm stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa!" the left head exclaimed, "I don't want to die,"

"You're not gonna die. I'm just gonna be all three of us," the 'Kenny' head told them both.

"So it'll be kind of like Aggreggor. You know, you absorbing us to death," the 'worrying' head, well, worried.

"Oh, someone get me out of here!" the 'argumentative' head fought back.

Meanwhile, Xlr8 was now repeatedly kicking Enoch in the face. "Guys, a little help would be cool right now," he called towards the arguing snakes of Kenny.

He turned towards the future Enoch and watched him freeze Wildvine. The Gwens ran to fight him.

"Ah," Enoch smiled to himself evilly, "More,"

He raised his sword and shot another freezing beam towards the flying future Gwen. Without straying from her path, she uttered the words, "Validus Vontego Quod Validus Navitas Vox,"

A thick magenta shield blocked the beam before it was anywhere near the adult. Then she raised her arm and out came a massively humongous energy beam which hit Enoch's sword. However, instead of reflecting the rays the sword simply exploded under pressure and sent Enoch flying. He quickly regained himself but without a sword he was pretty much defenceless. Teen Gwen fired a pink ray which hit Enoch but he suddenly summoned a bright magenta shield. The two younger Gwens looked at their older counterpart as she gasped. "Oops," she exclaimed.

"What have you done?" young Gwen asked.

"I might have just accidentally given him strong energy power by accident," older Gwen told them.

"How could it be accidentally?" Teen Gwen questioned.

"I might have gotten a word wrong in the spell," older Gwen looked shocked.

"And now," Enoch continued, "I am the most powerful I have ever been!"


End file.
